mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Free Beer Mafia
| image = File:FBM.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 9 Players (Small) | startdate = 2018-05-22 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #Machina #maurice #Hachi #Slick #Araver #Boquise #aura #GMaster479 | first = Hachi | last = Machina, Maurice, Aura, GMaster479 | mvp = Machina | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on own design. Initially designed as semi-open setup for 11 players then down to 9 because of signups then down to 8 because of a permission problem requiring modkill instead of restart. It began on May 22nd, 2018 and ended in a Baddie win in D4 (May 29th, 2018). Game Mechanics Initially designed for 11 players. Final version 2 warm beers (baddies), 6 cold beers (goodies), and an indy. During Night 1 there was a modkill removing 1 role and turning it into 2''' vs '''6 with no indy. Rules * In addition to the usual daytime lynch vote, there will also be night-phase votes where you vote for one of the roles in the game to have their faction revealed at the end of the night phase. Except the kill+spy role – that one will definitely be goodie if it’s in play (which it is) because otherwise it’d be way overpowered. The rest of the rules are pretty much the usual. *NP shows all kill attempts (except failed RID machine gun), needed saves, blocks. *If a (Mimic or) Inheritor performs an action that would appear in the NP, then it appears as being performed by the Mimic or Inheritor and not the copied role. *Lynch shows faction and not role. *Tie lynch rules: Baddies have a tiebreaker ability, but if they don't use it and it's a tie then no one dies. If there's a tie vote for faction reveal, then no role gets faction revealed. Role Description Baddies – BTSC, group NK, group tiebreaker (can add 0.5 votes to any player each day) Wincon: Insurmountable majority Goodies Wincon: Wipe out baddies and indy (if present (which it is)) Indy Wincon: Last standing Has one of the normal abilities, plus an ODTG RID machine gun: Name however many RIDs you want and if they’re all correct they all die. Unblockable, unredirectable, and unsaveable. But if any are incorrect then the kills all fail and you lose the ODTG. 9 Roles known (semi-open setup): #'Sam Adams': Kill + Role and Faction spy. All on the same target. Spies succeed only if kill succeeds. #'Guinness': Save. Cannot target self, but can be redirected to self and end up self-saving. #'Sierra Nevada': Follow spy. If you follow Beep spy, you see the first target on his list. Does not see factional abilities (including RID machine gun if an indy is present). #'Goose Island': Vote multiplier. x0-2 on anyone. #'Corona': Beep spy. Find out if there’s one baddie among a group of three targets. If redirected, the first choice of three targets gets redirected. #'Dos Equis': Inheritor. Gain the ability of the first player that dies. Does not affect your faction. Factional abilities (including RID machine gun if an indy is present) aren't copied. #'Budweiser': Coroner. Learn the role of successfully NK-ed players. #'Coors': Block. Appears in the NP. You’re told whether it successfully stops an action at night. It does prevent actions that would occur on the following day, but if that happens you will only be told going into the day phase that it did not stop a night action. #'Shiner Bock': Messenger. 300 characters max counting spaces. Smilies count as the number of characters within and including the colon tag Extra roles NOT USED (public info) * Fat Tire: Redirect. Is told if he successfully redirects an action. * Heinekin: Mimic. Name a player during the day and gain their ability for the next night/day cycle. Each player can only be mimic’ed once. Factional abilities (including RID machine gun if an indy is present) aren't copied. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *Machina - Budweiser *Aura - Corona MVP: Machina Day and Night Posts Intro N1 Modkill N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster Host: #Sparrowhawk - Coors - lynched D3 #Machina - Budweiser #Maurice - Shiner Bock #Hachi - Dos Equis - NKed N2 #Slick - Goose Island (Indy transformed to Goodie during N1 to balance the game) - lynched D2 #Araver - Sam Adams - modkilled N1 before posting, because had permissions to view baddie BTSC. #Boquise - Guinness - NKed N4 #Aura - Corona #GMaster479 - Sierra Nevada Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games